It's Not Your Fault
by An0nym0uSlyY0urS
Summary: Set at the end of ep 5x14 , Dean asks for helps and receives it. Destiel FLUFF


DeanxCastiel FLUFF

Set at the end of 5x14

Dean pleads for help and he gets it

"Please…I…I need some help." The hunter's voice cracks at the end and a sob breaks out through his body. His little brother Sam…god his little brother. It took all Dean had not to run in there and hug him, tell him it was okay, but Dean knew better. He knew it wasn't really his brother in there. It was the blood making him that way. Cas said it himself.

"I'm so sorry Sammy. I promised to protect you." Dean leaned against the Impala and slid to the ground. Holding his head with one hand he threw the bottle as far away from him as he could. "DAMN IT!" He yelled after the bottle crashed against something unknown.

Dean sighed and grumbled at the tears that slid off his face. He wasn't supposed to crumble. He was the older brother. He had to keep strong. Dean shook his head slightly.

"Something is bothering you." A gruff voice said above him. 'Cas.' Dean thought to himself. "Yes, it is me." Castiel said replying to something that wasn't even said. "Go away Cas." Dean tightened his voice to hide the shaking that must have been visible. Feeling like he looked weak in this moment he straightened his back and looked out in front of him.

"Dean, I know your inner most thoughts; you don't have to be ashamed of crying in front of me." Castiel's normally gruff voice had a soft tinge to it. Dean just merely shook his head and bit back the tears that threatened to spill over. "I'm fine Cas. Like you said, that's not Sam in there."

"I can tell how you feel. It's not your fault Dean." Castiel slid down next to Dean and looked at him. "You couldn't have prevented it."

"DAMN IT CAS! I could have! I could have protected him." Dean exploded and punched at the ground with his fist. The tears broke through the dam he built up. "Cas you don't know what you think you know. I could have protected him. I shouldn't have left him in that damn motel room. I should have taken him with us. I shouldn't have let you go in there alone!" Dean turned his head to face the angel. Cas' face was scrunched up as he listened to Dean. "I fucked up Cas. There's nothing else to it."

"You did what you could Dean. You're always blaming yourself." The angel placed a single hand on the hunter's…his hunter's knee. "You don't deserve to feel that kind of pressure Dean."

Eyes watering again Dean rubbed at his eyes. "You don't know anything about that Cas. I deserve it more than you know." He sighed and thought of Sammy. His poor brother. "Stop Dean. Stop thinking like that. It's not your fault."

Dean glared at the angel. "Have you ever promised to protect someone, but failed? I don't think you have Cas so you can't know. Don't tell me to stop thinking a certain way." His words were similar to growls.

Cas glared back. "I do know Dean. I made a promise to keep YOU safe. I've failed countless times. You mean more to me than my own brothers! I rebelled against them for you. And I continued to fail you. So, I do know what it's like." Dean was a little taken aback. The blue eyes of the angel seemed more dangerous now as he scorned the hunter. Green eyes locked onto blue ones. "Cas…" Dean started. Cas just shook his head.

"I've committed the worst sin possible. Loving a human over my brothers, and more importantly, over my own father." Dean was speechless as he listened to Cas speak. Before he could register what was happening the angel had his hand at Dean's face, wiping tears away. "You're strong too often Dean. It won't hurt to feel weak and let you be taken care of for once. You don't always have to be in charge." Cas spoke softly. The hunter, in most situations where a man would touch him so intimately, would cringe and pull away. Usually telling them to fuck off. Except this time, Dean welcomed the touch and even leaned into it. "Cas…I've fucked up." He mumbled closing his eyes.

What happened next was something neither of them expected. Cas leaned forward and pressed his lips to the hunter's. The kiss lasted longer than Dean meant for it to. It was slow, and caring. Definitely something Dean wasn't used to. It shocked him that he was letting a man…an angel…kiss him. Yet in his mind it was okay. Cas was the first to pull away and he looked at the hunter, eyes still full of concern. "You deserve to be saved Dean." The words that he had heard before seemed different for once.

"I know that might be true, but I still don't feel like that." Dean admitted and stood up. "I'm going to go check on Sammy." The hunter murmured and left the angel alone with the Impala.


End file.
